indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Nama Sankirtana
Категория:Нароттам Дас Тхакур Bhagavan Das & Krishna Prema Das - Nama Sankirtana - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTWd_QcPnzo =Nama-Sankirtana= by Srila Narottama dasa Thakura Translated by His Divine Grace A.C. Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada (1) hari haraya namah krsna yadavaya namah yadavaya madhavaya keshavaya namah (2) gopala govinda rama sri-madhusudana giridhari gopinatha madana-mohana (3) sri-caitanya-nityananda sri-adwaita-sita hari guru vaisnaba bhagavata gita (4) sri-rupa sanatana bhatta-raghunath sri-jiva gopala-bhatta dasa-raghunath (5) ei chay gosai kori carana vandan jaha hoite bighna-nas abhista-puran (6) ei chay gosai jar -- mui tar das ta-sabara pada-renu mora panca-gras (7) tadera carana-sebi-bhakta-sane bas janame janame hoy ei abhilas (8) ei chay gosai jabe braje koila bas radha-krsna-nitya-lila korila prakas (9) anande bolo hari bhaja brndaban sri-guru-vaisnaba-pade majaiya man (10) sri-guru-vaisnaba-pada-padma kori as nama-sankirtana kohe narottama das (1) O Lord Hari, Lord Krsna, I offer my obeisances to You, who are known as Yadava, Hari, Madhava, and Kesava. (2) O Gopala, Govinda, Rama, Sri Madhusudana, Giridhari, Gopinatha, Madana-mohana! (3) All glories to Sri Caitanya and Nityananda. All glories to Sri Advaita Acarya and His consort, Sri Sita Thakurani. All glories to Lord Hari, the spiritual master, the Vaisnavas, Srimad-Bhagavatam, and Srimad Bhagavad-Gita. (4) All glories to Sri Rupa Gosvami, Sanatana Gosvami, Raghunatha Bhatta Gosvami, Sri Jiva Gosvami, Gopala Bhatta Gosvami, and Raghunatha dasa Gosvami. (5) I offer my obeisances to the feet of these six Gosvamis. By offering them obeisances all obstacles to devotion are destroyed and spiritual desires are fulfilled. (6) I am the servant of that person who is a servant of these six Gosvamis. The dust of their holy feet is my five kinds of foodstuffs. (7) This is my desire, that birth after birth I may live with those devotees who serve the lotus feet of these six Gosvamis. (8) When these six Gosvamis lived in Vraja they revealed and explained the eternal pastimes of Radha and Krsna. (9) Absorbing your mind in meditation upon the divine feet of the spiritual master and the holy Vaisnavas, chant the names of Lord Hari in ecstasy, and worship the transcendental realm of Vrndavana. (10) Desiring the lotus feet of Sri Guru and the Vaisnavas, Narottama dasa sings the sankirtana of the holy name. =Нама-санкиртана = 1 хари харайа намах кришна йāдавāйа намах йāдавāйа мадхавайа кешавāйа намах хари харайе – Хари; намах – почтительные поклоны; кришна йāдавāйа – Кришне, известному как Ядава (лучший из династии Яду); намах – почтительные поклоны; йāдавāйа – Ядаве; мāдхавāйа – Мадхаве, супругу богини удачи; кешавāйа – Кешаве, тому, у кого красивые волосы; намах – почтительные поклоны. О Господь Хари, О Господь Кришна, я предлагаю свои почтительные поклоны Тебе, известному как Ядава, Хари, Мадхава и Кешава. 2 гопāла говинда рāма шри-мадхусудана гиридхāри гопинāтха мадана мохана гопāла – Он явился как мальчик-пастушок; говинда – радующий коров; рāма – источник наслаждения; шри-мадхусудана – великолепный убийца демона по имени Мадху; гиридхāри – поднявший холм Говардхана; гопинāтха – повелитель гопи; мадана-мохана – очаровывающий Купидона. О Гопала, Говинда, Рама, Шри Мадхусудана, Гиридхари, Гопинатха, Мадана-Мохана! 3 шри-чайтанйа-нитйāнанда шри-адвайта-ситā хари гуру ваишнаба бхāгавата гитā шри-чайтанйа-нитйāнанда – пение имен Господа Чайтаньи и Господа Нитьянанды; шри-адваита-ситā – Шри Адвайты Ачарьи и его супруги Ситы; хари – Господа Хари; гуру – духовного учителя; ваишнаба – всех собравшихся вайшнавов; бхāгавата – «Шримад-Бхагаватам»; гитā – «Бхагавад - Гита». Вся слава Шри Чайтанье и Нитьянанде. Вся слава Шри Адвайте Ачарье и его супруге, Шри Сите Тхакурани. Вся слава Господу Хари, духовному учителю, вайшнавам, Шримад Бхагаватам и Шримад Бхагавад-гите. 4 шри-рупа санāтана бхатта-рагхунāтх шри-джива гопāла-бхатта дāса-рагхунāтх Вся слава Шри Рупе Госвами, Санатане Госвами, Рагхунатхе Бхатте Госвами, Шри Дживе Госвами, Гопала Бхатте Госвами и Рагхунатхе дасу Госвами. = = 1 хари харайе намах кришна йадавайа намах йадавайа мадхавайа кешавайа намах Господу Хари мои поклоны о Кришна Тебе потомку царя Иаду мои поклоны потомку царя Иаду победителю демона Кеши мои поклоны 2 гопала говинда рама шри-мадхусудана гиридхари гопинатха мадана-мохана пастушок дающий наслаждение коровам и чувствам всерадующий уничтоживший демона Мадху поднявший Холм Говардхана Господин гопи Враджа Купидона очаровывающий 3 шри-чаитанйа-нитйананда шри-адваита-сита хари гуру ваишнаба бхагавата гита все это находится на одном и том же духовном уровне. 4 шри-рупа санатана бхатта-рагхунатх шри-джива гопала-бхатта даса-рагхунатх 5 эи чхай госаир кори чарана вандан джаха хоите бигхна-наш абхишта-пуран этих шестерых Госвами стопам я предлагаю поклоны ибо их стопы способны избавить от всех страданий, и все духовные желания исполнить 6 эи чхай госаи джар муи тара даса та сабара пада-рену мора панча-граса этих шести Госвами, я - слуга а пыль с их лотосных стоп является для меня пятью видами пищи 7 тандера чарана-себи бхакта-сане бас джанаме джанаме хой эи абхилаш служить их лотосным стопам и с преданными жить жизнь за жизнью это единственное,чего я хочу 8 эи чхай госаи джабе брадже коила бас радха-кришна-нитйа-лила корила пракаш когда эти шестеро Госвами жили во Вриндаване, места вечных игр Их Светлостей Шри Шри Радха Кришны они проявили 9 ананде боло хари бхаджа бриндабан шри-гуру-ваишнаба-паде маджаийа манн в великом экстазе громко пойте имена Хари поклоняйтесь Вриндавана дхаме истинному духовному учителю и преданным посвятив себя служению 10 шри-гуру-ваишнаба пада-падма кори аш нама-санкиртана кохе нароттама дас лотосных стоп гуру и святых вайшнавов уповая на милость санкиртану Господа Хари Нароттама дас поет КОММЕНТАРИЙ Его Божественной Милости А.Ч. Бхактиведанты Свами Прабхупады Эта песня, написанная Шрилой Нароттамой дасом Тхакуром, пользуется большой популярностью среди преданных Бенгалии и Ориссы. Когда Господь Чайтанья вернулся из Гаи, где получил духовное посвящение от Шри Ишвары Пури, Его ученики не могли узнать в Нем прежнего учителя грамматики, ибо Он превратился в одержимого, опьяненного любовью к Богу. Вместо того чтобы объяснять правила грамматики как обычно, Господь Чайтанья, делая разбор предложения, каждое санскритское слово и каждую букву связывал с Кришной, Верховной Личностью Бога. Этот метод грамматического анализа получил дальнейшее развитие в книге Шрилы Дживы Госвами "Хари-намамрита-вйакарана" ("Грамматика нектарного имени Шри Хари"). Однако ученики Господа Чайтаньи решили, что их учитель помутился умом, и попытались вылечить Его, смазывая Ему голову бальзамом Вишну, предназначенным для снятия умственного возбуждения. В конце концов они спросили Его: "Ты утверждаешь, что все есть Кришна и единственное, что нам следует делать - это постоянно повторять Его имена. Как же мы должны делать это?" В ответ на их вопрос Господь Чайтанья стал петь имена Кришны, хлопая при этом в ладоши. Так Он положил начало движению нама-санкиртаны. Имена, которые пел Господь, содержатся в двух первых строках этой песни; Нароттама дас Тхакур и другие ачарьи помещают эти имена в начале своих произведений, желая запечатлеть эти события в памяти людей. Затем Нароттама дас Тхакур произносит имена Господа Чайтаньи, Нитьянанды, Шри Адвайты и Ситы (супруги Господа Адвайты). И Господь Хари, и духовный учитель, и "Шримад Бхагавад-гита" находятся на трансцендентном уровне, поэтому им оказывают равное почтение. Вслед за этим Шрила Нароттама повторяет имена шести Госвами. "Я склоняюсь к их стопам, - поет он, - ибо их стопы способны избавить человека от всех страданий, которые он терпел на протяжении долгих лет. Я - слуга этих шести Госвами, а пыль с их лотосных стоп является для меня пятью видами пищи. Единственное, чего я хочу - это жизнь за жизнью служить их лотосным стопам и никогда не покидать общества преданных". Когда шесть Госвами жили во Вриндаване, они описали вечные трансцендентные игры Шри Шри Радхи-Кришны. До того, как Господь Чайтанья нисшел на землю, подлинные места игр Господа Кришны оставались неизвестными, поэтому Господь Чайтанья поручил шести Госвами отыскать эти святые места и воздвигнуть там храмы. Около того места, где проходил танец раса, был построен храм Шри Радхи-Дамодары, и шесть Госвами во главе со Шрилой Рупой Госвами часто собирались там и обсуждали темы своих произведений, в которых они с научной точки зрения объясняли возвышенные игры Шри Шри Радхи-Кришны. Нароттама дас Тхакур призывает всех: "Посвятив себя служению истинному духовному учителю и преданным, в великом экстазе громко пойте имена Хари". В конце песни он говорит: "Уповая на милость лотосных стоп гуру и святых вайшнавов, Нароттама дас поет санкиртану Господа Хари: Харе Кришна, Харе Кришна, Кришна Кришна, Харе Харе / Харе Рама, Харе Рама, Рама Рама, Харе Харе".